


Breaking Point

by faboomaster666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Army AU, Crying, Flashbacks, Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, i warned you, idk just be warned, ill put a trigger warning when/if it comes, kangst, klangst, no serioudly, self harm in future chapters probably????, some fluff in the future, youll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faboomaster666/pseuds/faboomaster666
Summary: Dear Keith,Today was the day of your funeral.```or: Military AU where keith dies and lance has to find ways to cope, but some of them arent exactly healthy.





	1. Requiem and Recollection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Dear Keith,

  Today was your funeral. Frankly, I don’t know why I’m still writing these; they deemed you missing over 6 months ago. The General called me the other day and said they found your body. I couldn’t stop crying…Keith, we’ve been together for four years. I was going to ask you to marry me when you got back. We’ve joked around so much and I’ve never properly told you that I loved you. I. Love. You. 100% for real, no tricks, no underlying meaning; simply, I love you. I knew what I was getting into and I still stayed because even though your stupid mullet-head told me what might happen I didn’t care.  

  I will never stop loving you, and you need to properly know this. I don’t care if you never get to read this bu…

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Lance was crying too hard to finish his letter, and the ink on the paper started to run. Lance knew that Keith dying was a possibility but he was never actually prepared for if it happened. Keith was strong. That mullet-head could do anything he put his mind to, and it was amazing that he chose to do something like this. Serving your country is an amazing honor, and Lance was really happy for him.

 

  He wanted Keith to come home. Lance thought that if he avoided the news after the initial announcement Keith would come back home and he would propose to him and it would be perfect. He already had the ring, he just needed his soon-to-be-fiancé (hopefully).

 

  Lance wiped his puffy eyes, and winced at the irritation.

 

  “I need a shower,” he mumbled to himself, as he walked towards the bathroom. 

 

  He tried as hard as he could to just scrub off the pain and forget, but to no avail. He kept remembering his face, kept hearing his voice, feeling his hands on his body ever so softly. Every single memory he has of him was rushing through his brain and he couldn’t do anything to stop them. Lance didn’t want to forget Keith, he could never do that; he just wanted to forget the pain of losing him.

 

_ Maybe it isn’t real. Maybe he’ll just walk through the door right now and surprise me when I come out of the bathroom. _

 

  Lance did everything he could to convince himself that just maybe this was a dream.

 

_ Yeah, just a bad nightmare. Soon I’ll wake up and he’ll be right there next to me making funny faces until I’m finally up. _

 

__ As Lance came out of his mind-shell, he noticed how raw his back felt. The stream of water had turned hot, and his back was burning from being under it for so long. Eventually, he turned it off and sluggishly got out. He was too exhausted to do his normal skin care routine, so he threw on one of Keith’s oversized shirts and crawled into bed. Keith’s clove and bar-soap smell surrounded Lance as he fell into a restless sleep.

 

              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Lance woke up with the worst migraine of his entire life. Okay, that may have been an exaggeration but it still hurt okay?! He tossed and turned in his bed for around twenty minutes, until he finally decided to get up. As Lance walked the short trek to the kitchen, he noticed his shirt. 

 

_ Keith… _

 

  Lance smelled his shirt and his face fell. Keith’s smell was starting to fade. It was old anyways so he didn’t really expect much. Still though, the smell was his comfort. It made Lance think that Keith was still there and still yelling about how he had once again burnt the pancakes or made the bacon too crispy. He started tearing up again and decided that maybe breakfast wasnt a good idea right now.

 

  Instead of sulking all day, Lance pulled himself out of bed and went to the small café down the street. He order himelf the most sugary drink on the menu, and the barista gave him a weird look as she handed it to Lance over the counter. 

 

  As soon as he sat down, Lance’s mood deteriorated fast. He had barely touched his drink for almost an hour, until the barista came over and asked if he was alright. Lance gave a quick nod, chugged down the melted sludge that was supposed to be his drink, and quickly walked out. 

 

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ “COME ON COME ON MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!” _

_   “SIR WE’VE GOT A MAN DOWN.” _

 

_   “LEAVE HIM WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING” _

 

_   “KEITH COME ON, JUST LEAVE HIM” _

 

_   “SHIRO I CAN’T DO THAT HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!” _

 

_ “THAT’S THE PAIN OF WAR BUDDY, YOU GOTTA LET THEM GO.” _

 

_   Keith is running as fast as he can. Gunshots are buzzing in his brain, blood is everywhere, bodies are surrounding him, and everybody is screaming. Keith doesn’t know where to go, and the fear is starting to catch up to him. He’s separated from the group, and the gunshots are getting more and more faint. Somewhere, from which seems miles away, he hears his name: _

__

_   “Keith!!! Watch out!!!” Shiro is trying to call him. _

 

_   He can’t feel anything. Keith has never been the most expressive person and is used to the bubbling anxiety and anger building up inside of him. But instead he is numb. His ears are ringing, his chest is tight, stomach churning, it’s like he’s dying. Somehow though, he’s never felt more at peace. He’s pretty sure he didn’t get shot, he doesn’t feel any pain; so what’s happening? Why do I feel like this? Where is everybody? _

 

_   Everything is dark. He can’t move or speak.  _ Is this what hell is like?  _ He asks himself. His limbs feel heavy and eventually he just gives up on trying to move. Then there’s light. Keith’s vision is slightly blurry until he notices  _ him. 

 

_   Lotor... _


	2. Keith's Death Hymn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~major character death, graphic depictions of violence, waffles~
> 
> Lance is still having trouble coping, Keith is kidnapped, Lotor likes waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter after forever how do yall like it should i continue it????

_Lotor…_

_"Recognize me yet? Oh who am I kidding, of course you have.” Lotor lets out a creepy laugh._

_Keith can’t believe it. Was he seriously fucking kidnapped by Lotor? The biggest enemy that the army has, and the one who they’ve been trying to catch and kill for over a year? Seriously?_

_“Hey yeah, so where am I?” Keith tentatively asked, once he regained the strength to speak._

_“You seriously don’t recognize this place,” Lotor sneered. “You’ve been here before. Use your puny little brain to figure it out.”_

_“Wh-“ Keith couldn’t finish his words, as Lotor used chloroform to knock him out._  
        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   As Lance was walking down the street, he noticed something. Or more likely, someone.

   “Is...is that Pidge? And Allura???” Lance couldn’t do much to hide his surprise.

   Those two have had a rivalry for over 8 years. What were they doing together? Okay, you know what, forget it. Lance didn’t want to know. He really didn’t want to take in any new information right now, let alone risk the fact that they might ask about Keith. Oh god, why is he thinking about Keith now? He needs to stop. Right now. 100%. Quit it.

   But he can’t stop. He should be over this by now right? Keith is gone, he went to the funeral, they said goodbye. So why does it still hurt so much? All Lance knows, is that he misses Keith, and nothing is ever going to change that. He hasn’t quite accepted the fact that he’s gone, but Lance will always miss Keith.

   Eventually, Lance decides to head home. He’s been walking for around an hour (he thinks) and he’s starting to get tired. As Lance is walking, a numb feeling washes over him. His chest feels heavy and he feels sluggish but oddly calmer. Then, a throbbing headache ensues. Lance feels like he’s going insane, and he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling. If he had to put a colour to it, it would be grey, but a deep colour. It has a dark tint to it almost black if you don’t look close enough. He starts tearing up, and in less than ten seconds he’s started almost sobbing.

   Lance starts to speed up his pace, as to get home a little bit quicker. The tears are blurring his vision and he ends up sunken down against the wall in front of what he could tell was a flower shop. He stays for at least an hour.

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Keith just woke up. As one would be after being knocked out, he was still groggy. Then he notices him. He’s sitting in a chair in the corner, snoring softly. This is his chance. He can attempt to break out of his binds and attack him, and Lotor wouldn’t know what hit him. The main question, however, is how would Keith get out anyways? He doesn’t have any weapons, and his arms are behind his back. Zip ties...good call, Lotor, but not good enough._

_He told Lance it was stupid, but now that he’s in this situation that YouTube video actually came in handy. Heh, he’d never admit it to Lance directly, but he was right about “Well maybe one day you’ll need this. Especially with your job and all!” God, he misses that idiot._

_Keith twists his hands around so they’re facing each other, and pulls; h a r d. It doesn’t work at first, but as he continues the ties begin to weaken. His wrists are raw from pulling so much but he’s almost free. Then *SNAP*! Keith is free! He moves quickly and quietly, grabs a knife from the table, and sneaks up behind Lotor._

_“I’m surprised it took you so long.” Lotor laughs._

_“Wh–” Keith is stunned and lets out a little noise of surprise. Lotor heard him? He was awake? For how long? Why hadn’t Keith noticed??? Shit…_

_Thoughts are running through his head 100 miles a minute. He never finishes any of them fully though, because now he needs a better plan; and fast. But he never thinks of one. Lotor swings around his chair and punches Keith in the face. He’s taken aback for a moment, but recovers quickly. Keith runs to the other side of the room. He doesn’t know what to do now. He didn’t think that he would wake up!_

_Keith’s movement are stiff and jagged as he starts to run towards Lotor, knife in hand. Lotor wasn’t expecting Keith to fight back again, he had thought that Keith would’ve given up by now. Keith swings his knife at Lotor’s face, and cuts his cheek. He stumbles back, holding his face in pain._

_“You’ll regret that you little fucker.” Lotor spits at him._

_“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you even try to get me back.” murmurs Keith._

_But Lotor heard that. He heard it loud and clear. He doesn’t want to let Keith know that he did, so he just makes a blank face for a moment and then moves on. Lotor starts walking towards a door which confuses the hell out of Keith. Where was he going? Lotor has never been one to just walk out...He’s planning something but what is it?_

_Lotor swings around and puts up his hand. But it has something in it; a one barreled handgun. Since when did he have a gun? Where the hell has he even been hiding that thing? It’s not the most incognito thing, a good size and made out of...gold? Copper? Keith can’t tell, and frankly it doesn’t even matter. Keith knows he’s going to get shot. He can’t possibly compete a knife against a gun can he?_

_Then he shoots. The noise is loud, and there’s smoke. But he misses. Keith can feel the wind of the bullet on his neck. But he missed, oh my god he missed. Keith is paralyzed for a minute, but then he starts shaking. Then he starts laughing almost maniacally. He brings his hands up near his face and raises his right hand, the one with the knife. He surges forward and goes to stab Lotor. Lotor tries to dodge out of the way, a second too late. Keith nicked his right arm the knife creating a sick-sounding tear as the tip punctures through his skin. It’s almost like a horror movie what with the sickening scream, an animated sounding tear of the skin, and blood starting to stream down his arm._

_Lotor stumbles back holding his arm, slumped against the wall. He raises his gun again, and hits Keith in the stomach. Keith falls to his knees, and tries to get up but instead he coughs and blood comes out of the wound and his mouth. Lotor approaches him slowly but this time with a plastic bag. When did he pick that up? Keith doesn’t know, and frankly he doesn’t care either. Lotor finally gets to Keith, and kneels down in front of him._

_“Goodnight.” Lotor smirks as he speaks._

  
_“Wh-” Everything is dark._

_Keith can’t breathe, and can’t think straight. He finally comes to the conclusion that the plastic bag was for him. He’s starting to get lightheaded, and everything feels heavy. Then… Keith passes out. He can’t hold on much longer, but he also can’t do anything about it. The knife had been dropped ages ago, he can’t remember when._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“God he’s heavier than I thought. What the hell does this kid eat?” Lotor mumbles to himself._

_He just finished successfully murdering (that’s not the word he’d use but whatever) Keith, and he’s currently looking for a place to hide the body. He stuffed him into a large duffle bag, put on some gym clothes, and is pretending to be a fellow citizen going for a workout._

_Lotor approaches a mediocre italian restaurant. “Perfect “ he thinks. He slips behind the building and finds a dumpster with a whole bunch of trash bags. They must’ve just cleaned out the fridge or something. Hm, whatever. Lotor swings the bag into the dumpster and closes the lid. Someone will find it eventually, but it’s not his problem anymore. He walks out of the alleyway inconspicuously and walks down to an old time diner._

_Lotor walks into the diner and sits down. A waitress walks over and asks him what he wants._

_“Hi yes, can I please have a large strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream, and a waffle with blueberry syrup with one pump of whipped cream and exactly 2.5 raspberries on top?” Lotor asks, trying not to smirk while saying his order._

_The waitress gives him an odd look, but takes the order nonetheless. A perfect meal for a perfect murder huh? That’s what Lotor thought._


	3. Lance’s Neurasthenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Tw: self harm, mental breakdowns, anxiety, suicide attempt, Suicide attempt scene based on my own experiences~
> 
> This chapter will focus more on Lance, since the last one was more about Keith and I’m sure that y’all wanna check in on Lancy-boy too.

   Many people ask Lance if he was okay. He doesn’t respond to any of them. People keep giving him looks, but he’s too worn down to care. Wait. Where is he? Lance realizes he has absolutely no idea where he is. He gets up slowly and begins to walk. Where to, he doesn’t know. But he walks. And walks. And walks. Lance doesn’t remember where he is, but after a multitude of blocks and piercing stares from people he finds himself near a local diner. Lance wants to go in to get a coffee and calm down a bit, but he decides not to.

   Lance eventually finds himself back at their, _his_ , apartment. He almost doesn’t want to go inside, but he knows he has to. He has to face the fact sometime. He really doesn’t want to, but he goes in regardless. Lance takes off his shoes, hangs up his jacket, and walks to the bathroom as he takes off his shirt. He’s so exhausted, and all he wants is a hot shower and some sleep.

     ~Time skip again because I’m lazy~

   Lance is restless. It’s 1am and he still hasn’t fallen asleep. He’s deadass tired but no matter how hard he tries he can’t turn off his brain. It gets to the point where he doesn’t even try anymore, and sleep finds him on its own. Lance has a dreamless sleep and wakes up even more tired the next day.

   “Fuck it, I’m not getting up.” He groans as he puts his pillow over his head, the sun shining through his curtains.

   It’s around 5pm now and although lance never got up, nor does he want to, he gets up to eat something. He trudges to his kitchen and opens his pantry. At this point he doesn’t care about quality, he’s just hungry. Lance finds a packet of ramen and makes due. He puts it in a bowl with some water and the seasoning, and puts it in the microwave. Lance finds that he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore, as usually Keith would be there to tell him something stupid or try to convince him to watch Supernatural or something with him. Lance realizes just how big of a part Keith was in his life.

   The microwave beeps pulling Lance out of whatever trance he was in. He mixes in the flavour packet and goes to sit on the couch. TV doesn’t even sound remotely good right now, so he just eats his soup in silence. Once he’s done he decides against doing the dishes, deciding that that’s a job for another time. He goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror to see the damage.

   Yeesh. His hair is a mess, his eyes are all puffy, and his face is really red. He decides to wash his face and brush his hair. That’s all he can do right now anyways, it’s just going to get messed up again. After deciding not to shower he just goes back to his room. Lance pulls out a book and looks at the cover.

   “ _‘To Kill a Mockingbird’_ this was Keith’s favourite book…” Lance puts down the book on the nightstand and falls back onto his bed.

   He just stays staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. Then he breaks. He just sits up, goes to the balcony of his room, and stares. Stares down at the people. Stares down at the cars going 50 in a 40mph zone.. The owners walking their dogs. Lance can’t ever have that peace, the peace of not knowing what is happening around him. The peace of being able to say that he can see his partner whenever he wants. The peace of being able to move on in life without a single care in the world? All of that is gone now and it’s all because of him. That stupid beautiful idiot that stole his heart for over four years. He wanted it to be forever, and it could have been forever. But it can’t anymore, and Lance just let it happen. He just let him go not even having a second thought, if it was what made Keith happy. Lance just let him walk out of his life. Of course, he thought he would walk right back in, but he didn’t. And now he never will again.

   He decides to write one last letter to Keith. He probably won’t get it, but it doesn’t matter. Lance still has to say it. He grabs some paper, a pen, and sits down at the table. How he should start this, he has no idea but he knows he needs to get it out. Lance forces himself to start writing and once he starts, he can’t stop. All of his emotions are poured out on one page and surprisingly enough, he still doesn’t feel much better. He reads over his letter again:

 

    _Keith,_

  
_I know it’s been forever since I wrote one of these. But I just had to talk to you again even if it wasn’t face to face. I’ve missed you for so long and to be honest, I still haven’t stopped crying over you. You would say it’s stupid, but I say it’s love. Dude, it’s been almost seven months since you were officially declared gone from this world, but I still can’t help but think that one day, you’ll just walk through the door. Our very own front door that I can see from our couch, and you would just walk in and everything would be okay. But that hasn’t happened and I’m starting to lose hope._

  
_I miss you, Keith. I miss you a lot. And I know that I’m probably not getting you back at this point but a guy can dream. I passed the cafe today, the one with the little bear-shaped croissants. Those used to be your favourite. Or are they still? I wouldn’t know, but I’d like to think they are. It made me think about you. Your embarrassment when I make you laugh, the way your eyes light up every time we walk by there because we love it so much? All of that came back today._

  
_I guess I haven’t really said why I was writing this letter though. I wanted to tell you that even though I miss you we will be together again. Hopefully soon, because I’ve concluded that I can’t bear to go on with my life without you. We could’ve had so much, and I’ve always been counting down the days until you walked through that door again. Until I could hug you and kiss you again. Until we fell asleep together again, bodies pressed together sharing heat. But I can’t have that anymore. I will never be able to have that again. Not in this world anyways._

  
_You were my light in the everlasting darkness, you were everything to me. I’m going to stop with the cheesy analogies now but you get the point. I want to be with you again. So freaking much. I will be with you again, I promise I’ll see you soon._  
_I love you,_  
_Lance McClain_

   Lance finishes his letter, and folds it in quarters. He walks to his bedroom and tucks it away in his bedside table under Keith’s book. Lance feels more numb than he ever has before, but he’s also feeling everything at the same time. He contemplates going on a walk but decides against it. Lance can’t stand anything anymore, and he wants to see Keith again. He will see him again. Nothing can ever stop him from seeing the love of his life, even if it kills him.

~TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT STARTS NOW IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ THIS THEN PLEASE SKIP THE REST OF THE STORY~

   Lance walks to the bathroom and takes an extra long shower. He even spends time afterward using a face scrub and brushing his teeth so hard his gums hurt. After he’s been sufficiently cleaned by his standards, he goes and puts on the softest pajamas they own. He forgot how much he used to love these, and spoils himself in the warmth for a moment or two. But then he remembers; he has a mission. Nothing is going to stop him at this point and the adrenaline is the only thing keeping him going right now.

   Lance goes to the medicine cabinet and grabs every prescription medication he can get his hands on. He then goes to the craft drawer and grabs a box cutter. Not exactly what he wanted but it’ll do. He then grabs two bottles of water and heads back to his room.

   He sits down on the bed and lays out his supplies. Lance dumps all five bottles of pills into one pile and starts to count. Turns out that he has 83 pills. “That’ll do” he thinks. He starts to divide them into piles of about 4-5 each. He has around 19 piles, and to be honest it looks like a lot. Lance can’t bring himself to care how much it is, as long as it does it’s job. Lance throws the box cutter as hard as he can against his wooden floor and it breaks, leaving only a few stray pieces and the blade sitting right there in the middle of his floor. He gets up and grabs it and lays it next to his other materials.

   Lance opens one of the water bottles and gets to work. He downs group after group until there’s only one more left. He drank one full bottle and most of the second one, but there was a little bit left so he downed that too. There’s no going back now so he downs it and grabs the blade in his hand. He’s shaking a lot but still puts it to his wrist regardless. He presses down and drags it across his skin. Blood starts to bead up on his wound.

   “Not. Deep. Enough” He mutters to himself.

   He does it again and again over the same spot until he can’t bear it, and then he continues onto other ones once he gets a good pressure. He does this around 9 times until he starts to get to weak to move his arms and too tired to stay awake.

   “I’ll…see you...s-soon, my darling Ke...Keith…” Lance utters what he thinks is his last words and falls into a deep sleep, his breathing and heartbeat slowing down gradually as his wrist throbs, seeping blood.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note

hey all, i'm super sorry i havent updated! ive kinda lost most inspiration for this story lately but i finally started another draft! next actual chapter should be up sometime within the next two or three weeks! thank you all for your patience!!!


	5. Where Are You Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~No major warnings for this chapter, Lance’s hospitalization based on my own experiences, Hunk is a pure babe, y’all get to see more Lotor too~  
> This chapter we get to see how Lance is doing after being found by Hunk, his best friend who was worried about his mental health, and being put into the psychiatric ward of the biggest hospital in the country. Lotor eats more waffles and scares a waitress.

_ It’s too bright. Why is it so bright?  _ Lance just woke up. Wait…why is he awake? He should be dead, right? He did good...right? He didn’t fail again…….right? Lance decides to open his eyes, and immediately regrets doing just that. After a moment he finds himself facing a blinding white ceiling. That’s not what he should be looking at. What he should be looking at is the four pairs of eyes staring intensely at him.

 

  “Guys...I-” Lance got a bad coughing fit and wasn’t able to say what he wanted to.

 

  Nobody else said a word, just stared, while Lance stared back at them too afraid to say anything. Then he noticed it. He had tried to reach out to them, but he was restrained against the bed. Both of his wrists were wrapped tightly in gauze and then strapped to the bed. That explains all of the staring. Nobody says a word for about two minutes until Hunk speaks up.

 

  “Uhh...hey buddy.”

 

  Lance just stares back at them, unsure of what to say. Of course he wants to ask how and why he’s here but he’s not so sure that that’s a good idea right now. Allura starts to move closer to Lance and he tenses up, his heartbeat clearly speeding up on the monitor next to his bed. Allura seems to notice instantly, and backs a few feet away. 

 

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  Nobody else has said anything except for a small hello, and then Shiro soon asking if he wanted some water. Lance really doesn’t know how to cope with this, and he ends up just sitting there, breathing tubes and all.

 

  “So uhh… Why. Are you guys here exactly?” Lance finally questions, struggling to speak still.

 

  Everybody looks at him directly, wondering why he would even ask that question. It should be obvious why they’re here right? Lance tried to fucking  _ kill himself  _ and he questions why the people who care about him want to help? Maybe Lance won’t understand. Maybe he never will. That’s just a chance that they have to take with helping him to get better.

 

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  To an outsiders eyes, Lotor looks like he’s having the best day of his life. His steps are more bouncy than usual, and he’s wearing a big grin on his face. Maybe he got a job promotion, or found $20 on the ground? It could be anything, really.

 

  Nobody besides Lotor knows the real reason that he’s happy right now. He just pulled off what was probably the best murder in his history of killing. Keith Kogane, the most wanted military officer throughout the entire murderer community. He’s the best fighter out there, and has been taking over their lands one at a time with his other troops, but he does most of the dirty work.

 

  Lotor walks by the cafe that he went to the other day,  _ maybe a little stop won’t hurt?  _ He decides to turn around and walk into the cafe, senses immediately overwhelmed by all the wonderful smells and people bustling around. Lotor takes a seat at a table, a waitress coming over to take his order. It appears to be the same girl from before, and she maybe remembers his order? Lotor just looks at the slightly terrified girl, as he waves her away assuming she can get it right.

 

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  It’s been about three hours, Allura and Pidge are gone, Hunk left for the food court (of course), so that just leaves Lance and Shiro.

 

  “Well, when I said I hoped to see you after the war, I didn’t really expect it to be here.” Shiro chuckles, galran arm rubbing the back of his neck.

 

  “Uh yeah. How have things been by the way? Are you coping well?” Lance can talk better, and is glad to take the focus off of himself, finally.

 

  The small talk goes on for a while, until a nurse comes in and says that visiting hours is over. Although Lance enjoyed the company, he’s sort of glad that he has some more time alone.

 

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  Lotors food came out perfectly, and he starts eating almost immediately. He pulls out his phone in the middle of his meal, scrolling through social media and checking his messages. There’s a text from his boss, stating something about Keith’s lover? Apparently he’s in the hospital for a suicide attempt? Since when did this happen?

 

  Although Lance wasn’t Lotor’s target, at least he’s out of the way for a while. Usually the lovers or the family go after the murderer or whoever hurt their  _ lovely  _ family member or friend. Whatever though, he isn’t Lotors responsibility and he sure as hell doesn’t want him to be.

 

Lotor finishes his food and pays at the counter. He left a small tip at the table for  _ ever so poor waitress _ and walks out of the cafe. Oh what to do, where to go?

 

_ Where do we go from here? _

 

_                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  Lance wakes up the next day, throat sore and eyes watery. He reaches for the water on his bedside table and drinks almost the entire cup. A nurse comes in and checks him out to make sure that everything is up and functioning again. The process is honestly kind of tedious, but he lets it happen. The sooner he complies, the sooner it’s over.

 

  He has to start group therapy today. It’s going to be stressful, but he can get through it. He can get through anything at this point, even if it takes a long time. He’s going to be stuck here anyways, why not utilise his time here? This is going to be tough…

  
_ Where do we go from here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to know that everybody enjoyed this story, and sadly it has come to an end. thank all of you for the support and nice comments throughout! Let me know if i should ever make a sequel possibly???

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on tumblr and immediately had to extend it. let me know if you want more.


End file.
